


Not to be Messed With

by SeungminIsMINEEE



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: Gen, Gon - Freeform, Kurapika - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, killua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminIsMINEEE/pseuds/SeungminIsMINEEE
Summary: One day, Y/N steals a manga called Hunter X Hunter and it sucks her in while she's sleeping! She meets many of the characters and changes the story forever. Might as well play the role.(Edited to the 2nd Chapter)Started: July 16, 2020 (7/16/20)Ended: ????? ??, ???? (??/??/??)(From my Wattpad Fudge_Seungmin)
Kudos: 11





	1. Steal~Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important  
> Y/N = Your Name  
> B/N = Brother's Name  
> (Just a BTW you're age 12 to be close to Killua and Gon but some things you say may be a bit nsfw 😳)

**_3rd Person POV_ **

As Y/N quickly ran down the street she glanced down to the book in her hands, smiling widely. Hearing yelling after her she sped up, quickly jumping onto the silk roof coverings of multiple shops and speeding away.

As soon as she had lost them she looked down once again. This time opening it and taking a peek at the art. A fluttery feeling in her stomach emerged as she quickly read through it.

Hunter X Hunter. The name of the manga she held in her small, callused hands.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” She hid the book behind her, hearing her brother's rough voice.

“Funny you ask that bro! I was just standing, you know? Watching. Scouting the area.” She said. Her brother smiled knowingly.

“Right.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed his sister by the arm, giving her a noogie. “I know you stole again. Proud big brother moments.”

“Hey!! Stop, stop! You’re only a year older!” He continues to ruffle her hair but she soon gets free from his grip. “Okay let’s go home already.”

She playfully hits B/N on the head and runs away, laughing.

**_Y/N’s POV_ **

My brother and I headed slowly for the very small place we could barely afford. Through hard times Hunter X Hunter never failed to make me happy.

“Hey uh.. I’m gonna need to go for a bit. I’ll be back soon.” B/N headed out of the door without an explanation. Oh well. It was always like this.

So I sat down on my stiff bed and read. I really admired this series and the way  _ Nen _ was a big point. Sometimes I even tried to use it myself.

But soon it became dark and my eyes got heavy. Slowly, I was asleep.


	2. Arrival||Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** stands for the transitions

I opened my eyes ready for another day when I realized I wasn’t where I was before. I quickly sat up, adjusting to my new surroundings. I looked around and noticed,

The lake. And the one and only. Gon Freecss. He sat in the tree with his hat of leaves on. He hadn’t noticed me yet so I quickly ran before he could. 

I ran into the market area and quickly went to the house belonging to Aunt Mito and Grandma. Aunt Mito was hanging some laundry out and spotted me coming up the hill. She finished hanging the cloth she held and then made her way to me.

“Hello!” She shouted in a friendly tone. “Did you need something?”

“Um.” Quick! Make up an excuse to be here. “Uh. Yes!” Nice going, awkward much? “I just arrived here on boat but I needed to confirm that this is the place? Is this Whale Island?”

She nods her head. “I’m sure you didn’t have to come all the way up here to ask that though. Do you have a place to stay? If you’d like you can stay here for a bit.”

“Really?! Thank you so much.” I give her a hug which she hesitantly gives back. Then she leads me inside.

“Do you not have any luggage?”

“Ah. No, I don’t. I was actually sent here against my will but it’s okay now that I’m here.” She gives me a questioning look but doesn’t ask.

“Alright then. Maybe you could borrow some of Gon’s clothes..” She whispered to herself. Looking up, she guessed we’d be about the same size and went upstairs to retrieve some. At that moment someone came through the door saying ‘Gon had caught the fish!’. Aunt Mito ran down the stairs hearing them.

“Oh alright. Let’s go?” She quickly went outside and to where Gon currently was, with me right behind her.

He was let through the mob of people surrounding him and the fish. 

“Aunt Mito, look! I caught him just like I said I would.” He held his arms open with a huge grin. My heart could not handle it and I turned around. “That means I can finally take the Hunter Exam. Right?”

Aunt Mito gave in and Gon happily ran past her. “I’ll do my best. I’m going to be a Hunter, just you wait and see.”

I flashed a smile at his disappearing figure and then turned to Aunt Mito.

******

I sat at the table wearing Gon’s clothing, just breathing, as Ariana would like me to. I listened to Grandma and Mito talk about how Gon was just like Ging. Sipping from the cup I wondered if I was stuck here forever. I wouldn’t mind but what about bro?

******

I’d asked Mito to go with Gon, which she granted as I was not actually in her possession. She spoke with Gon upstairs while I waited by the door.

“Don’t you understand?” I heard her yell.

“I want to find out why it was so important to my dad.” I heard Gon shout back. By then it was time to tune out. It was weird hearing this physically.

******

Gon hadn’t questioned why I was here but only my name. “Y/N is my name!” I smiled when he asked.

“Nice name Y/N! I’m Gon.” He smiled back, blinding me.

“So precious.” I whispered as soon as he and Mito were out the door.

“I promise you. I’ll pass the exam.” I hurriedly went to follow Gon out when I heard him speak. “The next time you see me I will be a Hunter.”

“Instead, promise you’ll come home safe. Think you can do that for me?” Mito held her pinky out and looked at me for a second. 

“Yep. I sure can.”

“Pinky swear, so if I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye. And seal it with a.. kiss.” They touched their thumbs together solidifying the promise. Gon held it out and laughed after.

“Huh?” He’s pulled into a hug by Mito.

“Gon.” Tears stream down her face and they hug. A tear falls down my face, bathed in sunlight.

“Aunt Mito, thank you.”

They ended the hug and we ran to the docks. Gon continued to wave as the house started to get farther away.

**

“Goodbye!” Everyone shouted bye to Gon, mixed with the good lucks. Very soon we would meet the leopika duo!

“Thanks everybody. I’m going to be the best Hunter in the world! And as soon as I make that happen, I’ll be back.” He shouted. “I’ll see you all again!”

Gon turned around and heard snickers of his dreams. Little did they know he’d be one of the few to even make it off this boat. Gon paid no mind and continued past. I followed him as he observed.

Then we heard Katzo fall with the apple-filled box.

Gon is clearly shocked as the other sailors’ bullied him. They soon went away because the captain came along.

“You! Got wax in your ears? Get moving!”

Katzo quickly picked up the fallen apples and got up.

“Wait!” Gon threw the apple into the crate. Katzo thanked him then scrambled off.

Right after, the seagulls overhead started cawing and flying in circles. It caught Gon’s attention so I’m guessing this is the signal a storm is coming.

“There’s a storm coming.” Gon stated, confirming what I already knew.

As the captain questioned him I went down below to prepare. This was not to be taken lightly.

I turn around and see Gon’s jumps.

“Wow. It’s crazy seeing this in real life!” I shout. The captain gives me a look and I quickly look away.

Very soon after I could hear the thunder and the boat started bumping up and down. Everyone started getting hit around the cabin, leaving me the only thing to do is dodge.

I felt the boat going hard up and suddenly turn. I fell flat against the wall but you can’t really avoid that. I felt like I was floating for a second but then came back down, landing on my feet like a cat.

***THEGLOSSARYYY***

The people around the ship groaned and most of them had become seasick. 

I noticed the captain come in but continued to help Gon as he helped others. If that makes sense.

He gave herbs to a sickly man. “Chew them up real good and you’ll feel better.”

I looked up with the captain hearing Kurapika reading and swaying in the hammock. I smiled seeing him and I think he felt it. He looked down and noticed my smaller figure.

Then Leorio as he ate the sour apple. “That’s what I call a sour apple.” His expression was funny and I laughed quietly.

Everyone then became wary of Gon. His voice was quite loud, drawing attention from most.

******

“Right, then. Go down the line and tell me all your names.” The captain ordered. Gon introduced himself immediately.

“My name’s Gon.” He raised his hand.

“I am called Kurapika.”

“The name is Leorio.”

I laughed slightly, already knowing their names. “My name is Y/N!”

“Good, good. Now why do you boys want to become Hunters?”

I knew what was next so I spaced out, thinking about what I should say is my purpose here. I was forced? Nah, he would kick me off and tell me to come back when I actually want to be one.

After Gon went, I quickly rushed to say why I want to be one.

“UH, I want to be a Hunter because my brother is struggling right now and I hope being a Hunter will help him. I don’t want to be a burden anymore.” The four looked at me and stayed silent for a bit. What would they do? Would the script change like when I told Gon my name? Or like when Mito told Gon to come back safe and she looked at me?

“Hm. Okay. Next.”

“Leorio.” Kurapika stated dully, not wanting to go next.

“Hah? That’s Mr. Leorio to you, you brat. Show a little respect to your elders.” Leorio rested his pointed hand on my head suddenly. 

“But why not dodge the question-” Alrighty let’s daydream while they talk. I guess the script just slightly alters itself to fit me in. I wonder if everyone outside suddenly remembers me in the book or it’s like that one effect where they thought it was something but it was actually something else?

Lost in my thoughts, I finally notice as Leorio and Kurapika head outside to start fighting.

Then Gon says to let them go. Suddenly the flashback of what Mito told him flashes in my mind somehow.

“So whatever they’re feeling upset about is really important to them.”

Once again, thunder strikes. One of the crew points out a waterspout and the captain orders them to lower the sails. Gon and I help them and it works until the other side of people let go of the rope, leaving only Katzo holding onto it. He lets go and is flung off the ship.

“Mr. Katzo!” Gon shouts.

“No!” I shout even though I know that he’ll be saved after. I wait until I see Gon jump and reach him before I grab his leg. Leorio and Kurapika swiftly grab both of my ankles, leaving us to dangle until we’re pulled up.

“Dammit, this ship is hurting my chest!!” I shout. The wood is just not cooperating. Everyone still half-alive laughs at my statement as I’m pulled on deck along with Gon and Katzo.

******

“You idiots!” Leorio yelled. “If it hadn’t been for us, you’d be shark bait. You both owe me big time. And don’t you forget it.”

“Honestly, how reckless can you be?” Kurapika asked, his arms crossed.

“Really reckless.” I whispered so they couldn’t hear.

“But it’s fine, you caught us.” Gon stated. “You both did. You caught us together.”

“I guess you might have a point.” Leorio said.

“Gon!” Katzo shouted. He quickly closed the large gap between them.

“Hey, Mr. Katzo.”

“Thanks Gon, you’re incredible. You saved my life back there.” He thanked him.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t do it all alone. Those three over there helped rescue you, too.” Kurapika and Leorio perked up, shocked.

“He’s right. Thank you.” He bowed.

“Please. No thanks necessary.” Kurapika nonchalantly stated.

“Yeah, no prob.” Leorio blushes slightly. “We’re just glad to see you made it okay.”

“Me too. In fact, I ought to get back to my post right away.” He hurried away.

Kurapika chuckled.

“What's so funny?” Leorio asked.

“I’m embarrassed at my behavior. Pardon my rudeness, Mr. Leorio.” Kurapika addressed him the way he wanted.

“I wasn’t expecting that. Just forget it. You can drop the Mister. Leorio is fine.” He looked away and waved his hand at him. How cute would they be together? “I’m sorry too. And I take back everything that I said to you before. That was wrong of me.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Suddenly we could hear the captains boisterous laughter. “You four are growing on me. So…I’ll make sure all four of you get safely dropped off at the port closest to the Exam site. How does that sound?”

“You will?” 

“But what about your test?” Kurapika asks.

“It’s like I said, I decide who goes on to take the exam. Congratulations! You’re all moving on.”

“And so, Gon finally began his journey to do what his father did before him! To become a Hunter!!” I shout.

“Uh. Y/N what do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing, nothing. SCENE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get more dialogue in the next chapter ;) Also, each of these correspond with an episode, but eventually I'll split them up from exhaustion and small mental capacity.


	3. Kirikos~Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Y/N and her new friends finally arrived at their destination, Dolle Harbor. Kurapika and Leorio went ahead a bit while Gon and Y/N stayed to talk to the captain.

"Thanks a lot Captain." He shook his hand. "That was really fun."

The captain chuckled. "I've got to admit, I had a pretty good time myself."

He proceeded to tell the two to head to the lone cedar tree on the hill as appreciation.

"Great! Thanks Captain." Y/N exclaimed. He wished them good luck and they were off.

Y/N's POV 

I suddenly felt another presence behind us. I looked back and noticed the guy who was going to follow us.

"Hm. That's odd."

"What is?"

"Well, uh, according to this notice I received, the exam is supposed to be held in Zaban City."

I giggled mentally at his statement.

"The unexpected happens a lot you know?" I said, right before he pointed out they were on opposite sides of the map.

They took that into consideration until Kurapika asked Gon,"Did you maybe mishear him?"

"I don't think so. He told me I should go towards that cedar tree."

"I see."

"This stupid notice isn't any help at all." Leorio grumbled, clearly upset about how 'straightforward' this was. "It doesn't say where in Zaban City."

"This is our task." I pointed out. "To find the exam site with limited clues." Even though I already know how to get there.

"Yes, Y/N is correct. This is probably another test." Kurapika agreed.

"Y-Yeah I already knew that!" Leorio exclaimed.

"I think I'll check it out for myself." Gon stated, already starting to walk away. I followed closely, giving them a slight wink.

"Whoa, whoa, are you two serious? The bus to Zaban is gonna leave any second."

"Le-or-i-o!" I shouted, pulling Killua's signature 'hands behind his head' move. "Do what you like but I'd really like it if you came with us."

I waited for him to digest that while Kurapika started following us too.

"Oi! Kurapika, come back." 

"I'm intrigued by the captain's advice, but even more so by them two's behavior." Kurapika nonchalantly said. "I'm curious as to what they'll do."

"Fine, whatever. It wasn't long but it was nice knowing ya."

Soon enough, he realized the bus was a trap and came running back to us.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait for me!" I heard him shouting.

I laughed loudly when I could see him. "Change your mind?"

"It's just I knew you guys would be lonely without me. Plus, it's no fun traveling alone." He quickly explained himself.

"Okay! Let's all pass together!" I shouted suddenly. "HUYAAAA!!" Me and Leorio shouted at the same time.

"You two are enthusiastic." Kurapika giggled at our funny behavior.

**

Soon we arrived in the abandoned-looking town, which actually had many people lurking in the shadows.

"Man, this is one creepy place. There isn't a single soul anywhere." Leorio shuddered and looked around skeptically.

"No. There's a bunch of people here." Gon also looked around.

Leorio gasps in question but then the old woman appeared through the door, pulled in by the masked people.

The other three got into a battle stance while I remained still.

"What's up with these guys?"

"Doki doki."

"Doki doki?"

"Doki doki."

"Doki doki??"

"Time for the exciting multiple choice quiz!!" She suddenly shouted, her band starting to play.

The boys looked surprised/startled. I cackled internally.

"Let me guess. You boys are headed for the cedar on the hill, aren't you?" I turned away angrily as another person decided I, so far, did not exist and it was just the boys.

"Hey lady I'm right here!" I waved my hands around.

Continuing to ignore me, she spoke again, "There's only one way to get there. You'll have to pass through this town first."

"You must pass a quiz of one single question." 

Leorio started to grumble again, to which I pulled his head down and told him to shut up in a nice way. Because I'm nice like that.

"You'll have 5 seconds to answer. If you're correct, you may pass." She ignored him just like she ignored me. "If not, you're disqualified from this year's Exam."

Leorio's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Oh, I see." Kurapika responded. "It's another trial we have to pass before taking the Exam."

Per me telling him to shut up, Leorio did not speak but instead looked relieved.

"Your answer must either be the numbers one or two, anything else and you're deemed incorrect, therefore disqualified."

"Hey hey." The man following us came forward. "Hurry it up, or I might answer it before the rest of you get a chance."

I scoffed silently in my head. This man would end up injured, or worse dead.

"And who are you?" Leorio decided to ask.

"You don't know? He's been following us pretty closely ever since we left the port." Gon states.

"Yeah, sorry kid. Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but hear you guys talking." The man interjected.

"Seems eager. Shall we let him go?" I grinned and turned to the others. They agreed silently and he went first.

"A group of evil villains have kidnapped your mother and your true love and you can only save one of them." She started. "Choose one for your mother or two for your true love. Which do you save and which of them dies?"

Surprise is clearly heard from the three. 'What kind of quiz is this?' they all mentally asked.

The man snickered and pressed the button, sure his answer was right.

"The answers number one." Smugly, he crossed his arms.

After a moment the old woman let him pass. Leorio made grumbling noises and turned around, attempting to find another way.

"It's too late for that." The woman exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks. "Refuse to take the quiz if you wish, but know you'll be disqualified."

I gave him a look and he sat down with his bag, grumbling louder.

"There's no right answer!" I shouted, just like Leorio would've if I hadn't told him to shut mouth which I slightly regret.

I looked at Kurapika to make sure he made the connection. As soon as he did he turned around to tell Leorio but granny stopped him.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you. Say anything but your answer and you're disqualified." Kurapika looked at me to make sure I got it. Then Gon but he wasn't paying attention, lost in thought.

"And now, here is your question." One of the servants squeezed the horn and the crow squawked. "You learn both your son and daughter have been kidnapped, only able to rescue one. Choose one for your son or two for your daughter."

Leorio stood up while the woman counted down slowly, grabbing a random piece of wood to hit the woman with.

She announced the time was done and Leorio took this chance to quickly hit her. Leorio yelled and jumped towards her, but gets blocked by Kurapika.

"Would you please calm down? We got it right! Do you really want to jeopardize that?" Kurapika shouted. Leorio, shocked, froze and turned to the old hag for confirmation.

Kurapika continued, "You were right. There was no correct answer for our question."

"But what about that other guy?"

"She didn't say he was correct. All she said was you may pass." He quoted. "Meaning this ain't the true path to the Hunter Exam."

"Hmm. That is correct." She stood up slowly. "The real path is over here."

The two doors were opened and a faint light showed inside. "Follow this path for two hours and you will reach the lone cedar tree."

"Okay, I was not expecting this." Leorio mumbled, still quite shocked.

I walked closer and patted him on the back. "Ack!" Oops.

"There is a couple that live in a small cabin under that tree who will serve as navigators on your journey." Honestly this lady talks a lot, I might fall asleep right here. I yawn and turn around to look at Gon, who was still consumed in thought.

Gon suddenly groaned loudly, catching attention. "I'm stuck. I can't figure out the right answer." I giggled.

"Gon, we already got it right and can move on now." He looked up as I offered him a hand up. He took it as Leorio laughed at the fact he was still thinking that whole time.

"I know that, but what if..you know?" He dusted himself off and gave me a smile. "What if two people are in trouble and I can only save one of them?" It's true this would be a difficult situation, but knowing Gon he'd just figure out a way to save both of them or innocently compromise.

"Well that's to worry about later." I put a hand in my pocket feeling something inside. Huh? "Uh. We might be timed though, so we should hurry along now."

Everyone agreed and we left down the dark tunnel.

*HUNTERGLOSSERY*

"Man, I can't see a thing. You'll reach the top in two hours she said? Well two hours was two hours ago!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"If it helps, we might be getting close." I whisper to him only just so he'll stop complaining.

Gasping, realizing I was right when Kurapika said the same but louder. "I think I see it."

"Huh?" Gon looked in the area Kurapika did and saw the tree.

"Alright let's go!" I cheerfully pick up Leorio and run to the tree. The two other boys following behind and shocked I could carry him.

**tinytransitionhello

Leorio knocked on the door. "Hey, anyone home?"

"I guess not." Gon stared at the door to the cabin.

Leorio opened the door anyways. "Coming in!" We walked in and immediately noticed the Kiriko holding a woman in his clutches. A man was also on the floor with wounds.

"A magical beast!" Leorio shouted.

"A what?" Gon asked.

"It appears to be a Kiriko. It can take on human form." Kurapika explained quickly.

Then the beast jumped out of the window. "No time to talk! Leorio treat that man, Gon, Kurapika, and I will take care of the Kiriko." I shouted

The boys and I followed the Kiriko into the woods. Gon jumped into the trees while Kurapika and I stayed on the ground.

"Kurapika!" Gon yelled after hitting the Kiriko, making him drop the girl. I continued to run after them while Kurapika stayed with her.

"Gon!" I shouted, I couldn't see him or the Kiriko anymore as they were masked by the leaves.

Finally, I could see Gon as he jumped off a cliff. God, this was amazing to see happen in reality. Gon quickly maneuvered so he could throw his hook onto a branch. He pulled himself up, spinning and landing perfectly. I turned around impressed.

Suddenly the second Kiriko laughed. Oh wow, their voices actually were different. "You're pretty fast for a kid, you know?" The lady Kiriko said. "You really hit me. I didn't expect that from you." What a nasaly voice.

Gon turned to look at me before the Kiriko jumped off the tree, landing in front of him.

"That's quite an accomplishment. Unfortunately for you, it comes with a higher price than you bargained for." Gon continue looking around, probably for the first Kiriko.

The beasts' huge nails almost hit Gon when he asked, "So, who are you?" Stopping, he grunted. "You're not the one I was chasing, are you? The one I hit?"

He looked at me again to see if I saw it too, I nodded and he continued. "Um..Are you a friend of his?"

"Hold on. How can you tell I'm not the same one from before?" He lowered his claws and stood.

"Huh? Oh, well you look totally different. Your voice is also higher and kinda thinner. Right Y/N?" I nodded again.

Determining we weren't lying, the Kiriko started laughed hysterically.

"Eh? Why are you laughing?" I say.

Suddenly it called out to their 'honey'. "Come here! You're gonna get a kick out of this!"

**

"How many years has it been since someone could tell us apart?" The first Kiriko asked.

"I'm so happy." The second one said.

"Don't you see? The Kiriko that Kurapika, Y/N, and I hit is actually the husband." Gon stated matter-of-factly.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The first one said. "We are the navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam."

"I'm their daughter." The girl raised her hand.

"I'm their son." The boy raised his hand.

"Man, great job. You sure had us fooled." I laughed mentally for the 7009th time today.

"The Exam site moves around. Keeps it interesting. But that's exactly why they relocate it every year. Understand?" Raising a finger the navigator/Kiriko explained. "They hire navigators like us to help by guiding worthy applicants to the Exam site."

"Oh, so that's how it works." Gon said, fascinated.

"But don't get the wrong idea." The girl waved her hands in front of her. "We don't help every candidate."

"First, we.." The son launched into an explanation which I've heard many times from reading the manga hundreds of times. They started explaining why we pass and I start listening again when it's Gon's turn and my turn.

"And lastly, Mr. Gon and Ms. Y/N."

Yes?" We said simultaneously.

"Gon's superhuman physical ability and both of your powers of observation defy logic." I looked to the side at the fact I wasn't considered as strong as Gon. "You two are all worthy of taking the Hunter Exam. So, you both pass."

We all gasped in relief and I cheered.

"Yas queen period as I should 🙈" I said.

"Uh Y/N how did you say that emoji out loud." Gon questioned.

"Haha what emoji you're just imagining it 🙈" I pretend and he goes along with it.

We give each other fist bumps in congratulation.

Then, we're picked up by the Kiriko and carried straight to the Exam site. I feel the wind in my hair and laugh happily.

"Oh, wow. Isn't it incredible that we all passed?"

"Hell yeah it is, I am quite surprised at myself but nonetheless happy."

"I wouldn't get too excited. We've merely earned the right to take the Exam." Kurapika no baby don't spoil it.

"It's progress! I say that calls for a little celebration!" Leorio shouts.

"Honestly, have some foresight." Kurapika said.

"Do you have to be such a smartass all the ti-" The Kiriko struggle to stay up and I laugh.

"C'mon Mama-Pika, be a little happy!" Kurapika's cheeks dust pink at the new nickname.

Meanwhile Gon laughed at Leorio and Kurapika's conversation.

*insert narrator* And so, Gon and his friends enjoy a brief journey through the sky. However, even after all this, they have yet to reach the starting line.

"Hell yeah it's happening!!" I shout.

"What's happening Y/N?" Gon asked.

"Haha nothing. SCENE!"

(2510 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed this episode/chapter of my story :) I really hope I'll finish this story eventually instead of abandoning it like most of my stories. I hope you enjoyed it with the mistakes it probably has. 'Till next time my friends :D


	4. Quite~Chapter 4

Because of the Kiriko's, we arrived at Zaban City without getting trapped by the buses. I was super excited to meet everyone else.

We walked past many stalls as the Kiriko's son explained the navigator's job specifically. 

Gon and I weren't interested, but instead, of the surrounding stalls. Many of the vendors chanted loudly about what they were selling.

"You know, Zaban City is one shady place." I heard Leorio say as we skipped from stall to stall. To be honest, I just wanted a little exercise before we started that long run. Luckily for me, I could pass this part easy, I knew how far it was and I had the stamina.

"Wow!" Gon continued looking around but I decided to join the main group again.

"What do you think you're doing, Gon? Let's go!" Leorio shouted.

"Right!" We continued forward to the 'entrance' of the Exam.

The man pointed at a tall building stating that he thought this was the one. How rude, they didn't even tell their own navigators where exactly the Hunter Exam was.

The boys stood impressed as I stared impassively at the small building next to it. The real 'entrance'.

"Hey, guys. Over here." The son shouted. They turned, dumbfounded at the fact this shabby building was used for the Exam.

"Come on you're messing with us right? This just looks like a regular restaurant." 

"That's exactly right. The Hunter Exam attracts millions of applicants every year. And no one would expect the Exam to be held here, right?"

"Good point."

We walk in and are welcomed by the chef. "Welcome! Take a seat!"

"Is the back room available?" The Kiriko asked.

"What are you having?" He slightly turned his gaze to us.

"The steak combo, please. The one that'll make us see the light. Make it four." He held up his fingers.

"Combo for four, eh?" He suddenly turned serious. "How do you want 'em' cooked?"

"Grilled slowly over a low flame 'till done, please."

"Got it. See yourselves to the back room." He returned to his normal atmosphere and we walked past.

He showed us to a room with a table, only having three chairs. Not including me again, huh? I guess I shouldn't even be here anyways.

"Okay, wait here."

"For what? Where are all the other applicants?" Leorio questioned.

"I can't wait for that steak combo!" Gon excitedly shouted.

My stomach grumbled and I laughed. "Same here, but it doesn't seem like we're actually getting food right now Gon."

"That was just the password to get us inside. There's no steak combo." Kurapika states.

"Okay. So we don't get to eat?" Slightly saddened but not really he looks around.

"Only one in ten thousand." We looked back at him, surprised he was still there. "You're very lucky. That's how many ever make it this far. You did great for first-timers."

He wished us good luck and Gon thanked him along with a handshake. 

He smiled and took his hand. "I hope that next year, I can help you again."

When he closed the door the room/elevator began to descend.

"It seems this room is actually an elevator." 

"That explains it." Leorio sits in one of the chairs. "That bastard thinks he'll see us again next year because he thinks we'll fail!"

"Once every three years." Kurapika told him again. "It's how often a rookie passes the exam."

By now everyone was sitting but me so I just did a random dance in the corner.

"It's that unusual?" The fact they can carry on without a care for me is quite nice actually.. Take my words how you'd like but it's sarcasm. I am dead.

They proceeded to discuss how unusual it was to pass on the first try. Also about what type of Hunter is better. Gon is cornered until the elevator stops moving, indicating we were here. We all quickly readjusted ourselves and stepped out.

The atmosphere completely changed, everyone scouting out the competition. "Quite a place." I say sarcastically. Bean hands us our badges. I watched as they interacted with Tonpa, who I decided to spit at while he wasn't looking and laughing it off.

Suddenly the unsuspecting man bumps into Hisoka. Big mistake buddy. I smile sadistically and wait for Hisoka to use his power. "My, how unusual. Seems this poor man's arms have turned into flower petals." I let a small laugh out. Eyeing me slightly he continued, "Now you see them. Now you don't. You should be more careful and apologize if you bump into someone."

Clearly he just wanted to kill someone and this was his perfect excuse to.

Everyone started whispering about how Tonpa was the rookie crusher, but I knew my friends could handle themselves. I looked around again and found Killua looking around too. We locked eyes for a moment before he turned away. Probably shocked I looked at him at the same time.

I shrugged as I felt someone watching me. Internally I could fangirl peacefully without disturbance.

Gon decided to sit next to me. By then I was stuck in my fantasies and fell asleep, my head falling on Gon's shoulder.

Gon's POV

"Y/N? Y/N??" I asked. Her face was looking really weird right now, but she suddenly fell asleep. Her head landed on my shoulder causing my face to get close to hers.

I quickly looked away, making sure no one saw me blush. Argh, no, stop, focus on finding Ging!!

Y/N's POV (again bc Y/N is a baka 😍)

"Hey, Y/N, the Examiner is here, you should wake up before they force you to drop out." I heard Gon's voice.

"Wh-What-? Uh, Oh! Right, we're at the Hunter Exams." I exclaimed. I forgot completely. Gon was a good pillow, maybe I'll try his lap next time! My otaku intensifies loudly. Yes, loudly.

"I'm surprised that device he has didn't wake you up!" Gon claimed cheerfully.

"Haha. Guess I'm a heavy sleeper, I should watch myself because not everyone is as nice as you!" I giggled and got up, high off happiness just from being here. 

I noticed everyone was now starting to walk forward. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and I followed them. 

"Yeah, I didn't think anyone was gonna leave, but I hoped a few would duck out." Leorio looked around at everyone.

The guys in the front started speeding up as Mr. Satotz did too. His superhuman steps were already making some worried, but I stayed calm.

Finally, he introduced himself to everyone. Gods of the world may I talk to Killua soon?

AND SO AMIDST A SEA OF WARRIORS AND VILLAINS, THE FIRST PHASE OF THE EXAM BEGINS.

"Yay, I'll meet Killua soon!" 

"Y/N who's Killua?"

"No one, no one! SCENE!!"

(1132 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably has way more words than needed but who cares I'm actually obsessed writing this and have lost all ability to do anything else. Next chapter is time to meet Killua 😻✨


	5. Running~Chapter 5

It's been two hours since the Exam started. Come to think of it, I don't even know how strong I am. I could test it out in the next phases.

Man, I feel bad for the people who actually fell on the ground back there. I decided a little bit more movement would be okay.

One foot there and another over here. Rotating like that but forward must look pretty silly. 

"Gon, tell me if I might hit someone, 'kay?" I decided to continue to the end looking back at the path.

Leorio was lagging behind a bit, breathing a little heavier.

Suddenly, Killua came next to him, riding his skateboard.

"Hey, wait up, kid!" Leorio yelled.

"Hm?" Killua asked, sparing him a glance.

"How about you show a little respect for the Exam."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean quit using a damn skateboard. That's cheating." I watched this exchange, which they didn't seem to care.

"How's that?"

"How? This is an endurance test, that's how."

"No, it's not." Gon said, slowing down to match their pace. "The examiner guy only said we had to follow him."

"Hey, whose side are you on, anyway?" Leorio shouted.

Now I was next to Gon just looking. Looking away? Looking at Leorio? No, just looking.

"Hey, how old are you?" Killua asked Gon. Typical to leave me out TvT

"Twelve years old." Killua then looked at me and grew more shocked than he already was. Effects of scouting the competition and locking eyes with me. "Ah, and she's also 12, right?"

I nodded at Gon. I never told him so it was either a guess or Mito told him.

Killua did the cool skateboard trick and grabbed it. "I think I'll run for a little while."

"Wow, Cool!" Gon said. This world makes me too happy the cinnamon roll will make me explode.

I felt a sudden urge to insult my brother from beyond. But instead a random squabble of sounds come out. "Sornejaiwn."

"Eh?" They both said. I shrugged it off like it was naturally.

"My name's Killua."

"Hi, I'm Gon."

"Uh, am I included now? Well my name is Y/N." Killua turned red when i mentioned the fact I wasn't included earlier. I could pout thinking about it.

**

I just realized how luxuriously long Mr. Satotz legs are. Um, never mind that.

Lagging behind the boys was a decision! I did not know any of what they were talking about so I decided to stay back. At one point they both blushed and hit each other on the back. Then they looked at me, right when I looked at them.

"Hi?" I waved and they turned around again. Weird but nice random script.

I stopped for Leorio just as Gon was about to.

"Hey, forget about him. You've got to keep moving."

"Man, screw this. I'm becoming a Hunter, no matter what!" I cheered him on as he sped up and away.

"Woohoo you go you big Oreo cookie." Not sponsored. Gon held a grin and I slowly stepped towards Leorio's bag.

Just as I was gonna grab it Gon hooked it with his rod. He teased and started running again.

"Boke!" I laughed and caught up with them.

"Can I try that later?" Killua asked.

"Sure, if I can try your skateboard." Gon said.

"Hey, Hey. Me too, I want to try them." I said.

They laughed and agreed silently.

**

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's race to the finish, see who's faster." Killua confidently said.

"Sure, okay. But the loser has to buy dinner. Y/N you play too!" I agreed but also pointed something out.

"Guys, I don't have any money so if I lose I can't buy anyone anything."

"Oh. It's okay, you can just play and if you win you get free dinner!" Gon said.

"Right, um, since Y/N has absolutely no money we can split and pay for her meal if she loses." Killua added.

"Hehe, thanks guys."

"Okay, ready go!" We all shouted, immediately speeding up.

**

"Well, sorry. I don't have a big noble cause like you do." Leorio said. The boys and I had caught up in a blink of an eye. "The only thing I'm after is money."

"That's not true."

"Of course it is."

"It's not. Be honest. Do you really believe that money can buy everything? Tell the truth."

"Damn right, I do. For the right price, you can buy treasures, dreams, hearts, and even people's lives."

"Take that back, Leorio. I will not stand here and allow you to insult the Kurta.

And, nope. Back to breathing like a normal being. What time is it? I'm still hungry.

"See you at the finish line." 

"Catch you later, old man."

Ah, yes, the exit is near. But so is the wetland. I'm so hungry why won't the day just hurry up and go away.

"Hungry." I shouted, speeding up, "Cya, I want food."

Now, I was next to Hanzo.

"Huh? A little girl is here at the front without a sweat?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess, I mean, I'm just hungry right now." He nodded. Fabulous eyebrows, sir.

Finally, we neared the exit. I sped up right behind Satotz. I just want this to be over already, I honestly just could've waited at Heaven's Arena or on Whale Island to meet them. God who knew how hungry I'd get.

He reached the top of the steps and I walked past him, right before Gon and Killua could pass first.

"Goal!" 

"Guys, I win, when is dinner again?" Satotz turns surprised us three were here before everyone else.

"Ah, Y/N beat us." Gon smiled.

"She's just driven by hunger, any other time I could've beat her." Killua pouted.

Giggling I said, "I'm always driven by hunger Killua."

"Alright, we'll split the bill for your meal. Order whatever you want when we can eat."

"'Kay!"

"Hey, Mr. Satotz, is this where the second phase begins?" Gon asked.

"No, it isn't. We have quite a way to go." 

It was super foggy here. It was clearer seeing in the anime.

I noticed Leorio panting and climbing the final steps extremely tired. Kurapika seemed fine, following behind.

I sat next to Killua.

"Hey, Kurapika." Gon called.

"Hey." Now that he said something he sounded breathless. "Is this our destination?"

"Nah. I guess the beginning of some trials to come." I send a wink and notice Killua's skateboard next to me. Spy skills x100 as I pick it up without him noticing and bonk myself on the head with it.

"Y/N what are you doing!?" Killua whisper-shouted.

"Just hitting myself in the head to make sure I'm alive." He still looked like questions were unanswered but I didn't know what he wanted. He let it go and grabbed his skateboard back.

As the fog lifted, along with the people, Satotz explained where we were. "The Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp. We must cross it to reach Phase Two of the Exam."

He continued while I looked at Gittarackur, AKA, Illumi. To be honest, he wasn't that scary, he just twitched a lot due to the needles. Wait, the needles make him scary I guess? I don't know.

Suddenly, we're interrupted by the fake Examiner. I sigh and relax. But then a card comes flying at my face and I grab it.

"Uh what the fuck." I said, almost throwing the card, until I realized I could keep it as a souvenir. He threw it at me. It's mine now. The five who were even watching me 1% looked shocked. I grabbed the card after relaxing so I guess it's quite paranormal?

I glance at Hisoka, the owner of the card, slipping it in my pocket. 'Finders Keepers' I mouth.

Time passes quickly for what's already happened.

"Now, lets begin. Please follow me."

And now we're off into the wetlands, where Hisoka will literally try to suffocate Gon and then stop himself. *insert heart eyes emoji*

(1338 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the light! Uh, Gon might've literally almost seen the light you guys. Are y'all gonna help him, no, because this is important scene. 🙈🙈


	6. Deceive and Cook~Chapter 6

All of the applicants who made it were running through the fog.

"Ew. My shoe is getting wet." I say. I should've gotten boots or something.

If I listened closely I could hear the guys behind us planning to kill Hisoka. We should get away from him soon.

"Gon, Y/N."

"Yeah?" We ask simultaneously.

"Let's try to move up to the front."

"Right. The last thing we want to do is lose sight of the Examiner right now."

"I just want to put a little more distance between Hisoka and us."

"Agreed. I feel like he might kill everyone here soon." I say, staying neutral.

"Yeah. Staying too close is dangerous."

"Hey, Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should all move up to the front of the pack!"

"Hey, calm down. Don't you feel the tension in the air?"

"Gon couldn't be bothered by that Killua." I laugh. "Isn't it funny?"

"Eh, really?" Gon asks.

"You idiot! If I could reach the front I'd already be there." Leorio shouts back.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there." Kurapika says. I guess they really are exhausted. I could use a nap too. Maybe I'll just nap during the next phase since everyone will fail anyways.

"Come on, let's go." Killua hurries forward, Gon and I follow behind.

Oh god, the screams have started. Those weird turtles must've attacked Leorio and Kurapika already.

"I wonder what's happening. I can hear screams all around us."

"That's why we need to be careful."

"I haven't seen the guys in a while. I hope they're safe."

They suddenly stopped walking. 

"What?" I question, walking forward a bit.

The ground underneath them suddenly falls and a huge frog comes up. "Woah!"

"I forgot about this part. Whoops." They'll come out soon, I'll just wait.

The frog shakes the ground with its huge footsteps. Staying in this place is logical. They'll know which direction to go by seeing me.

"Eh? Gon! Killua!" I shout, seeing the frog walking away after spitting them up. They get up and come towards me cautiously.

"Geez, I'm not a trap guys!" 

"Sorry Y/N, still gotta be cautious." Killua shrugs.

"Right. But as long as you're with me you're safe!" Damn right. New duty is to protect the children! Except for character development, they need that bitch. "Protect the children!"

"You're the same age as us, baaka." That reminds me of my brother and I right after I stole the manga that I'm in right now.

Gon and I laughed.

"But I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

"Don't worry about them. We need to keep moving."

"Yeah."

We push forward but I notice Gon stop. I turn back without Killua noticing and nod to him. He quickly goes back for the two.

**

"Oh, alright! We caught up with the main group. Look."

Killua turns around and is surprised to see only I was there.

"Surprise! Gon went to find the guys but he'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll trust you. If you're wrong I might kill someone."

"Okay." Not like you won't do that anyways, oof. "But I'm sure I'm right."

**

"Ah, man. I was sure Gon would be here."

"Nope, we're first! I say victory." I triumphantly upper cut the air, imagining punching Hisoka after he almost suffocates Gon.

Ah, it's so bright. I thought it would be night time already, we've been going at this for hours.

Little A/N: I'm putting two episodes in one chapter because this is pretty short.

Killua and I spot Gon and Kurapika. They were walking towards Leorio.

"Gon." Killua calls out.

"I told you he would be fine." I tap my head.

"I was starting to think you weren't gonna make it." Did this boy not hear me? 

As they discussed I patched up Leorio's wound. Hisoka really packs a punch. Wouldn't want one of those.

"Thanks Y/N. How did I even get this?"

"Uh, I do not know whatsoever how you got that. I was with Killua this whole time." How I wished to tell everyone the truth.

"Excellent work, everyone!" Satotz called. "The Second Phase will take place here, in the Visca Forest Park."

The gates opened as soon as he pretended to walk away. There, behind them, was Menchi and Buhara, the next Examiners.

"Will all the applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" Oh, right, I'm gonna pretend to work when I'm really sleeping. Maybe some pork will be left and I can eat it.

The two Hunters introduced themselves and explained what we'd be doing and what types of Hunters they were. Voices of outrage spoke about how this wasn't a real test.

"How annoying.." I grumble. "Just shut up if you even want to pass!"

Surprise is written on everyone's faces, quickly all goes silent. Nice.

"Buhara." Menchi says.

"Today's required ingredient is pork. Feel free to use meat from any species of pig in Visca Forest."

They let us go and everyone left. I followed suite but told the guys about the pigs.

"Hey, there's only one type of pig here. Avoid the snout and hit it's head." I made sure no one heard me.

"Really? Thanks Y/N!" We found some pigs and quickly took them out.

I'm super hungry now. Maybe I'll stay awake and just eat the food.

Soon enough, people figured out how to kill the pigs. They roasted them and brought them up to taste. Menchi didn't even bother trying it. It was just plain pork, not like you couldn't get this any day you wanted.

The guys tried to figure out what to do, meanwhile I roasted the pig and cut it up. There weren't any toppings or sauce so I guess I'll just hide behind the table and eat.

I grabbed the plate and sat down. Killua and Gon noticed.

"Hey Y/N why are you just sitting there?"

"And why are you eating the food, don't you want to pass?"

I swallowed the piece I was eating and answered. "Simple. No one is passing this version of Phase Two."

They were in disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Killua asks.

"I- Uh," I sweated, not knowing what to say. "I'm a psychic?"

"Sure. Whatever, we'll pass and prove you wrong."

Determined, Killua went up with his own.

"This is just like the rest!" She yelled, throwing the plate in the air, only for Buhara to catch.

The rest went up and none passed.

"Sadly, I was correct Killua." Smirking, I pat him on the head. His hair is so fluffy. This causes me to get distracted and just continue to pay his head.

"Hey, baka, stop it already!" Killua yelled.

"But, but, it's so fluffy." Sighing, he let's me pat his head. 

"Y/N me too!" Gon grabs my hand and places it on his head. I'm in heaven, I thank whoever has decided this fate.

"I am truly blessed Princesses." Winking, I realize that Netero had been here this whole time. 

"We'll all be making boiled eggs! Chairman, since I see you brought your airship, would you mind taking us all to Split Mountain?" Finally, the real Second Phase was going to begin soon.

"Split Mountain? Oh, I see. Yes, of course!" 

Too soon, we arrived at Split Mountain. I prepared to jump in the hole.

Menchi explained to the rest, with Netero sometimes interrupting, what we were gonna do and jumped. She grabbed an egg and fell, the updraft blowing her back up.

Gon excitedly jumped, along with the other boys.

"Hell yeah." I shout, jumping after them.

Everyone jumped after us and the web was going to snap soon.

Right when it was about to snap, Gon shouted for everyone to go. We grabbed an egg and got blown back up.

"I'm guessing since you actually did it we'll pass?" Killua asks.

"Yep, we're gonna pass." I say. All that's left to do is wait for it to boil.

Yummy. I wish the Second Phase lasted forever. These eggs truly are dreamy.

(1340 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't have anything to say but yeah, hope you enjoyed reading! Please try to give kudos and comments really make my day :)


	7. Sleepy or Hungry?~Chapter 7

"I will now take the opportunity to introduce myself properly to the remaining 42 applicants. I am Netero, the Chairman of the Selection Committee for this year's Hunter Exam. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." 

"And I'm his secretary Beans." 

"I had originally planned to make my appearance during the Exam's final phase but, well seeing as how I'm already here..."

A pause.

"I have to admit there's nothing I love more than this feeling of tension in the air."

Netero continued his speech, Killua yawned, and Gon looked around.

"..Did Beans just say there was dinner in the dining hall?" I asked Kurapika, who I was standing next to.

"Yes, he did."

"Alright byeeee!" I shout, leaving everyone in my dust trail.

"Huh?" Everyone questioned my disappearance. Like Sonic once said, gotta go fast!

Wait, is this the kitchen? I shall sneak in and eat some of the food in there instead of in the dining hall.

**

Yummy, how long have I been here and no one's noticed me?

"What are you doing? Stay out of the kitchen!" I hear someone shout suddenly. They kick someone out wearing Green and someone wearing white and blue.

I ran out of the door without them noticing. "Gon, Killua?"

"Y/N?" They say.

"Hey! I didn't even notice you guys in there too."

"You were in there too?!" They shout. I wince at their volume.

"Yeah, I was. What are you guys gonna do next?"

They shrug and walk down the hall with me in the middle.

"Huh?" Killua ran over to the window suddenly. "Hey, awesome! Gon, look!"

"Hm?" The two looked out the window, over the very brightly lit city. I sat down next to them and stared at its beauty.

"Wow.. It's so much better seeing it in real life." I whisper.

"Hey... so I was wondering.." Gon started.

"Huh?"

"Your parents. Are they- I mean, where are they?" He asked us.

"They're dead. Never knew them so I guess I don't really care." I shrug. "The only one I have is my brother."

"Oh.." Gon whispered quietly.

"Hmm, they're alive, probably." Killua said.

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins."

Gon looked at his face, analysing. "They both are?"

Killua laughs. "That's your response? You really are a riot, aren't you?"

"You're not the first people I've told about my parents, but you're the first to take it seriously."

"Well you're not lying right?" I rest my head on his shoulder and look at Gon's face. A light red blush could be seen on his face.

"Wha- Why do you think that?"

"I know things you don't yet." I say. Closing my eyes for a bit, I let them talk between each other.

"Killua, stop moving." I say sleepily. I pick up my head and lean it on his other shoulder.

Netero should be here soon. I feel him moving in the hallway.

Killua suddenly stands up because of Netero's quick hall change.

"Ack!" I almost fall over but catch myself just in time. "Why do you do this to me."

"Oh, sorry." Killua says sheepishly.

"Something wrong?" The old man comes walking down the hall.

Yes, I could've smashed my fucking face into the ground!!!!

"Mr. Netero... You didn't see anyone coming from that side, did you?" Gon innocently asks.

"No, I didn't." Liar. I'm just gonna walk away now.

"Wait. How about a game?" He suggests.

"No thanks, I'm tired, I'm gonna find someone to be my pillow." I shrug him off and wave goodbye to the boys. 

Should I talk with Hisoka? Maybe if he introduced me I could get close to the troupe and possibly help Kurapika? It's okay to change the plot a little right??

Maybe not. I don't want to deal with him right now. I'll find Kurapika and make him my pillow.

"Oh~? Who do we have here?" Hisoka.

"Hey, Hisoka." He walked alongside me.

"Where are you headed?" He asks, a slight smirk on his face.

"To find my new bed." I yawn. "Kurapika."

"I guess I'll let you do that then." He probably came for a fight or something. But I'm tired so he backed off.

Now I saw Tonpa as he headed for the room Kurapika and Leorio were probably sleeping in.

"What are you doing you idiot." I say. Startled, he turns to look at me, scared. Huh? I didn't even use my strength in front of him yet.

"Nothing! Bye!" He runs away back to his room. Whatever, I didn't want to talk to that guy anyways.

I peak in and see them both comfortably wrapped in blankets. That lap looks hella comfy.

Kurapika has blankets folded up next to him. Aw, he cares about us. I grab one and push the other two away. Not like Gon and Killua are gonna use them anyways. I settled down on Kurapika's lap without waking him up successfully. Soon, I was sleeping.

(825 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would put two episodes in this one chapter but I would rather not make it too long. I'll update again soon. ➖〰️👁


	8. Scary~Chapter 8

Today I woke up earlier than everyone else. That's quite the surprise. I looked up and noticed Kurapika staring at me.

"Huh?" I say. Startled, he looks away. "Is there something on my face?"

"Nope, nothing. Just fatigue." He quickly spat out.

"Uh, okay. Can I stay here for a few more minutes? Please?"

"Go ahead." Kurapika closed his eyes again. Meanwhile I looked at his face. He had a face like a babies! Very cute.

Suddenly, Beans made an announcement that the airship was arriving soon.

"Okay! Time to get up Y/N!" I silently shout at myself.

**

Now, we were outside of the ship, on top of the tower.

"Hey guys if I jumped do you think I'd survive?" I asked.

"No?!" Leorio shouts.

"Ah, AHEM. Everyone, this is the site of the Hunter Exam's Third Phase. You'll be competing here, at the top of Trick Tower."

"Did you say Trick Tower?"

"In order to pass this phase, you must reach the base of the tower alive. The time limit is 72 hours. And with that, the Exam's Third Phase will now begin." He bid us good luck and got back on the ship.

"Brief but okay." I walked over to a random area and started stomping on the ground. I shouldn't meddle in the main story too much. If I lose, that would place more pressure on them so I should find my own path. Plus, there's still only 5 people allowed to go down. If I take Tonpa's place the story will change completely. Would Leorio get mad at me.

"AH!" I shout. I suddenly fell inside a hole. I look around and notice the wrist timers. Oh no. It's already happened. I messed up.

I'll just have to go along. I slip on one of them and sit on the ground.

Suddenly another door opened a little bit. I guess Gon and Killua found the door already.

My eyes widen as they jump down from the ceiling.

"Y/N?" Gon notices me first and I wave.

"I've been waiting. Put on those wrist timers and let's start." They read the small sign and do as I say. Then the first question pops up. 

"At this door, select O to open, X not to open." Gon reads it out loud. I just realized I have no idea how to read this language, but I just know because I watched this.

"Using majority rule, already? All right! At least the answer is obvious." Everyone clicks the O button and we move on. The test will go by faster since Tonpa isn't here..

As soon as we walk in, we're greeted by two gates, two paths, and a choice. "Seriously? I didn't think we'd get another question so soon."

"Which way do you want to go? O for right, X for left."

Everyone picks silently and the score ends up the same as with Tonpa here.

"Hey! Why would you wanna go right? You always go left, what's wrong with you?" Leorio questioned.

"That's true. As research has shown, people who are lost or find themselves at crossroads tend to go to the left much more frequently than the right." Kurapika supplies knowledge.

"Y'know, I think I heard that before." Killua says.

"Hold on a second. The numbers just don't add up! Which direction did the two of you pick?" Leorio asks.

"I think we should just go, we're wasting time standing here." I glared at the camera in the corner and moved on.

The walk was quite short, and we soon arrived at the prisoners arena.

"What the hell? Where are we?"

"Look over there." Killua says, pointing across from us. The prisoners stood on the opposite side. Now I wonder, should I try to win or give up like Tonpa? If I win, then we could move on faster, but it alters the story more than I already have.

"The applicants are here. Unlock my handcuffs." The first prisoner says. They fall off with loud clanks and he rubs his wrist. "There we go."

He takes off the hood concealing his face. "There, now let's get down to business."

"Gentle people, let me explain." Ah, for once someone includes me in the four. Wait, does that mean I'm an actual character in the story now?

While he goes about explaining I stare at the prisoner. For Tonpa, this man would look extremely scary, which he still does, but not as much to me.

"You can decide which of you will be the first contender." I'll have to take Tonpa's place.

"I'll go first." I step out.

"What? Y/N you can't go first he'll crush you!" Leorio says. I glare back at him.

"I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much! I'm not some normal girl, Leorio. I wouldn't be here if I was." I explain.

"I- I guess..." He quiets down and the bridge starts to move forward. I let my bag fall on the ground and walk forward.

"Hmm." He smirks. All he sees is a little girl. He will pay greatly for underestimating me.

"Now then, let's determine the method of combat."

"Pft. I know what you want already. Bring it."

"You're a brave girl, I'll give you that." He gets into his fighting stance, and I get into mine. Minimal openings, but easy to move forward and strike.

He starts to seem flamy with power. I shouldn't let him go first. He'll crush my larynx, just like Killua would've said would happen to Tonpa.

I rush forward and use the speed I use like I see food right behind him. I swiftly put my hand behind his neck.

"Would you like to die or surrender?" I ask. "I'm okay with both honestly, this is how it works."

He starts shaking. That's weird. I wasn't trying to be scary this time.

"I- I surrender!" I jumped off him.

"Good choice..." I smirk as I walk back to our side.

"Wow- You were really scary Y/N." Gon says.

"Sorry, I wasn't really trying to be..." I shrug. "It was just a warning, y'know?"

Leorio and Kurapika were stunned and slightly scared. (Leorio was scared, not Kurapika)

"'Kay, who's next?" I ask, coughing. Their silence was starting to bug me.

Sedokan stepped forward. In this version of Hunter X Hunter he didn't say anything. That's because they lost the first round. We are on the high ground.

"All right. We need to win two more rounds. That's the only way we'll be able to win." Kurapika says.

"Eh, he doesn't look that tough. Should be okay." I say. Gon will outsmart him in the end.

"So who wants to go?"

"Me!" Gon raises his hand. "I want to give it a try."

"Are you sure?" Leorio asks.

"Yeah." Gon takes off his backpack and starts walking onto the square. "I'll be careful."

(1150 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally you were not going to be this scary but I changed it ofc 😌 We need respect!! If you're becoming an official character might as well play the role am I right?


	9. Begin~Chapter 9

"Now then, as you've all probably noticed, I'm not terribly strong. I don't enjoy anything physical, really." He explains.

"I like that stuff a lot more than thinking." Gon is so simple, it kinda confuses me. "I guess I've never been all that great at using my head."

"I thought so." This guy...So weird. "So, i came up with a game. One I think we'll both enjoy."

He pulls out two candles from behind him. He holds them so we can't see their size but I already know.

"We each light a candle at the same time and whoever's candle goes out first is the loser. All right?"

"Yep, makes sense to me. I'm in; let's do it!"

"Okay. In that case..." He opens his hands and reveals the size difference of the candles. "So which candle do you want to use? Press O for the long candle or press X if you would rather have the short one."

I immediately chose O. "Y/N! We should've discussed first." Leorio shouts.

"Wouldn't have made a difference." I shrug and sit back down, hugging Gon's bag.

"Hm. We shouldn't bicker about this. Gon!" Kurapika shouts. "We'll let you decide. Which candle do you want to use?"

"Ah, okay!" He turns back to Sadoken. "I'll go with the long candle."

Everyone presses the O button.

"See? I am totally a psychic Killua."

"Pft. Okay."

Sadoken gives Gon the longer candle and they light them. They stand still and wait.

Suddenly, Gon's candle bursts in flame. "Woah!" He shouts, startled by the heat. The cheating bastard only smirks.

"Hey. Take a look at Gon's candle." Leorio says. "The flame suddenly got a lot stronger!"

"Yeah, cause he's a cheater. He had four candles and gave Gon the actual fake candle by switching them out." I whisper.

As Gon struggled to hold the burning candle, Sadoken explained how he did it, which I already knew.

"I guess now that the flame is burning so much stronger..." Gon sets the candle down on the ground. "It'll take more than a little breeze to put it out."

And before he could even react, his candle was out. Gon had won the match.

"All right! I won!" Gon says as he walks back.

"Yep! You used your brain." I smiled.

"All right. I'll take the next one." Kurapika says, already setting his things down and walking away.

Now all we needed was for Kurapika to win and we won't waste any time.

The hooded Majitani takes off his hood. No one feels scared at all except for Leorio. "The next contenders gotta face me!"

"Man, that is one freaky body."

"Yeah. And face." I laugh a little at Killua's sentence.

"Do you see this, kid? I've killed 19 people so far. But it's such an uneven number. To tell the truth, it kinda bugs me." How do you even get tattoos in jail? "I've been looking forward to meeting number 20 for a while."

"Oh great. We're dealing with a serial killer."

"The only way I'll do this is if we put our lives on the line. It's all or nothin', do you hear me, brat?"

I yawn. For some reason I've been tired this whole trip. What is happening to me? Did coming to this world take some of my energy or something? Whatever it is, it should go away soon.

Maybe for right now it's just because that guy can't stop talking.

**

That guy finally stopped talking. He started to flex his fake muscles and make them bigger. He jumps in the air and aims to punch Pika, but he dodges and Majitani hits the ground instead.

He took his fist out of the floor, turning around with a grin. He showcased his fake Troupe tattoo.  
The rest thought it was real.

"Guys. It's fake." I say. I decided to finally stand up and watch.

"What?"

"It's a fake tattoo. There's no number in it." I explain.

As Majitani rambled on, I realized Kurapika was really mad. His eyes turned scarlet in his anger.

One instant he was there, the next he was gone. He grabbed Majitani's face and lifted him off the ground. He lifted his fist. Let's just say, that big talker wasn't talking anymore.

"Take this to heart, first, a genuine Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number inscribed on the spider's back. Second, they don't bother tallying the people they've killed because it's irrelevant to them. And third, don't even mention the Phantom Troupe to me again."

"Hey, are you okay?" Leorio asked as soon as he started walking back.

"Yes. I'm not injured."

"No, I mean, is it safe for us to be around you right now?"

"From the first moment I saw him, I knew he wasn't nearly as powerful as he looked. And in my mind, I knew right from the start the tattoo was fake. But as soon as I saw that spider, my vision went almost completely red." He held his face with one hand.

"Well, nobody's gonna blame you for that."

"To be perfectly honest," 

"Huh?"

"Whenever I see a spider, any spider, all my rationale collapses and I turn primal."

I forgot about that. Luckily, Kurapika never encountered a spider 'till now. I should keep it that way.

"Hey, why aren't we being awarded the point?" Leorio says. It was true, the point for defeating Majitani was not given to us.

"That match was to the death. He is only unconscious right now." Leroute says.

Leorio could see he wasn't dead.

"He hasn't surrendered either, so the match continues." 

** (I'm lazy and don't want to type a lot right now so yeahhh)

It's been hours since the prisoner declared Majitani only to be unconscious. My teammates were starting to doubt this statement.

Meanwhile, I was struggling to stay awake. I am concerned. I got enough sleep, I shouldn't be needing any more.

"Killua, Gon." I sleepily call for the two boys.

"Y/N?" Gon answers first. Killua follows behind.

"Come here and sit, both of you." They questioningly do as I asked. When they get comfortable, I lie down in their laps, completely unbothered but tired.

"Baaaka." Killua says. "You could've just asked directly."

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

** BANANA BREAD

"Y/N." Kurapika says. I open my eyes and see that I am no longer in the two boys' lap's and am instead in Kurapika's arms.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" I ask. He sets me on the ground before answering. "Well, Majitani was apparently faking being unconscious for most of the time. Leorio found out and now we're here. I woke you up because we're at quite the difficult choice right now. I'm very surprised you slept through all the other trials."

I laugh. "It's a specialty I guess. Well what is it?" I take a look around and find the weapon room, AKA, the last choice before we can finish the Third Phase.

"Ah, never mind." I say. "I know what I'll choose."

I click the O, and wait for the others to decide. I look at Gon as he thinks. He convinced everyone to choose O as well, sharing the plan.

We quickly set to work, grabbing a weapon and breaking the wall to the short and easy path.

"Okay, get on the slide everyone!" I shout, happy it's finally over. Everyone hops on and we slide down quickly.

The door to the ending area opens, and we officially complete the Third Phase.

(1260 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Fourth Phase will begin.. Who will your target be? Hopefully it's not someone you're close with 👀


	10. It’s a Secret~Chapter 10

"Congratulations on escaping Trick Tower, everyone." Lippo said. "All that remain now are the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase."

"Only two more." Hanzo calculated.

"The Fourth Phase will take place right over there on Zevil Island. Now, let's proceed." He snapped his fingers and a cart was rolled over to him. "To begin with, I will need each of you to draw lots now."

"Draw lots for what? What will that decide?" Pokkle asked. Everyone was confused.

"Hm. Who you hunt, and who hunts you." Lippo grinned, amused at their reactions. "In this box are exactly 24 numbered cards. Which means, that one of the numbered cards correspond with your badge. Now each of you will draw a card in the order you exited the tower."  
Small A/N: Yea, I killed off a random person to fit the script 0-0 also, you had a bag this whole time, whoopsy. Tonpa came out last just an FYI.

Great, I'm basically last. I should hide my badge while they do this. It's not like it wasn't allowed.

I take off my bag without anyone noticing and stuff the badge in a hidden pocket.

Finally, it's my turn to grab a card. I stick my  
hand in and walk back to my place next to the boys.

"Has everyone drawn? Very well. Now if you would, please go ahead and remove the sticker."

Everyone removes their card's sticker and looks at the number on it.

Number 80... Siper was her name wasn't it? 

"The number you see is your target." 

Damnit, she already put her badge away. I'll just take a guess and say it's her. If I'm wrong I'll just find three random badges.

"This box has recorded the number each of you drew. Each card was tallied then stored in memory. So if you like, you're free to dispose of the cards. It makes no difference at this point."

I should keep it just in case I need to trick someone with it, like Tonpa did to Leorio.

"The objective is to steal your target's ID badge. The method is up to you. Procure the badge however you see fit. But if you kill your target, you can take their badge easily."

Let's hope I don't have to do that. Truth be told I don't really like killing but if it need be... I'd break some ankles if you get what I mean.

"Listen carefully! Collecting the ID badge of your specified target will earn you three points. Understand?" He held up three fingers. "Your own badge is also worth three points. And all the other badges are worth one point. In order to move on to the Final Phase, you will have to collect six points."

Were explanations always this boring when you already knew what to do? I just want to get this over with and grab some actual action.

"So during your time there on Zevil Island, father enough badges to collect six points or fail the Exam. Only those who do will clear the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam."

"Alright it's boat time." I grin.

**On The Boat

The lady praised us on our work in the Third Phase. "I'll be your guide. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Khara. It will take two hours for this boat to reach its destination, Zevil Island."

I was sitting on the wall of the boat, in between Kurapika and Leorio. The waves were quite calm here.

"All 24 applicants who've made it this far are granted an open invitation to participate in next year's Exam no matter what!" A star actually came out of her eye. "So even if you don't pass this time, we really hope you'll try again. Never say die, right... everybody?"

She finally gouged everyone's mood. It seemed the atmosphere hadn't affected her until now.

"It appears the battle has already begun." Kurapika said.

"You're right. Everybody has already taken off their badges." Leorio agreed.

I decide I don't care and get up to ask Khara a question.

"Can we go in the water or do we have to stay in the boat?"

"Huh? Um, there's no rule against it, so long as you can keep up with the boat."

"Okay, thanks." If I swim right now I can take a lap around the island to dry off my  
clothes when we get there.

Gon comes up to me. "Y/N what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go swim. Wanna join?"

"Ah, I don't have any extra clothes though..."

"It's okay, I was thinking of just air drying, y'know?" He lights up at my words.

"Okay, I'll join then!" He takes off his jacket and trusts the guys with his stuff. I do the same (except you take off whatever you want because your outfit is your choice) and hop in the water with him.

"Eh?" I shout. My foot hit something when I jumped in.

I go underwater and try to look for it. I find a dolphin circling around me. Gon had already befriended it and was riding it.

I laugh on accident and have to go back up for air.

"Pft- How many animals will become your friend on this journey?"

By now, I realize the ship is long ahead of us.

"Gon! The ship is getting away!" I shout for him to hear. We head to the ship and see Killua near the edge.

"Y/N, Gon!" He shouts.

"Yeah?"

He takes off his shirt and jumps in with us. I have no words. None, nope, no feels.

"Say Killua... who did you get?" I ask.

"It's a secret." He states.

"Bleh, I already know who anyways." I stick my tongue out at him.

He scoffs. "Right, and I suppose you know who Gon got too?"

"Yep, I do. I know everyone's target. I hold such power." I laugh evilly.

"What?" Gon comes up out of the water suddenly. "How do you know their numbers?"

"It's a secret. But to prove that I do know, Killua has Number 199. And Gon has 44..."

"What? How unlucky." Killua says.

"You think so? But, who is 199?" Gon asks.

"'Dunno."

"It's the oldest Amori brother."

"Wah! How do you know all these things?" Gon sounded amazed.

"It's a s-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a secret." Killua rolls his eyes.

"Hmph, I'll pretend you didn't just say that." I pouted and swam ahead of them.

I've been swimming long enough.

I jumped out of the water and onto the boat. Wow, such height I can jump, I'm basically Hinata Shoyou but actually a child.

Once I got on the boat I just sat in the corner and squeezed the water out of my hair, leaving the rest of me to air dry.

**At Zevil Island

A small bridge was pushed off the boat to allow us to get to the island.

"Thanks for being patient, everyone. We've arrived at Zevil Island! Okay then. We will be disembarking in the order you completed the Third Phase, from the shortest to the longest."

"Ugh, not this again." I had to agree, this was annoying. Who uses the same system twice in a row?

"You'll go ashore one at a time, with two minute intervals separating each of the applicants, all right?"

I'll be here for almost an hour. And the only one left after me is Tonpa! Ugh, no good.

Since Illumi kills my target, should I follow him? He'll be long gone by the time I even set foot on the island. Eh, I guess he has a distinct smell I could find him by. Uhhh, he smells like a dungeon. It's faint but it's there.

I have to wait 46 minutes if my calculations are correct.

"First applicant, get ready to disembark now."

**Time Skip Because That's Boring

"That's two minutes. The 20th person may go."

"Bye." Killua, Gon, and I said at the same time. We laughed and Killua left.

"That's two minutes. The 21st person may go."

"See ya." Gon said, waving bye to Leorio and I.

"Bye."

"Good luck."

"That's two minutes. The 22nd person may go." I wave to Leorio as he leaves the ship as well.

Ah, finally I will be able to leave this boat.

"That's two minutes. The 23rd person may go."

"Nice!" I shout, and I'm running for Illumi.

(1398 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see, will you survive the encounter with Illumi or die trying? If you came from my Instagram and saw my story you probably know what you're gonna get into. Slightly. Anyways, enjoy 😊


	11. Fights~Chapter 11

I'd spent the few minutes I had before sunset running around the island. It was quite larger than what I'd originally thought.

As I ran around, I took notice of quite a few applicants. Some of which noticed me, and some which did not. I didn't see any of my friends, they must be deeper in the island right now.

No time for that, I should find a place to hide and sleep for the night.

**Hiding In A Tree Trunk

Okay, even though it's night, I'm not quite sleepy anymore. I should have all my belongings in my bag...

I should check it just to be safe.

My few pairs of clothes. Check. My book. Check. The manga. Not here, I guess it's okay, wouldn't want anyone knowing about it.

"Eh?" There's a card in my backpack. I pick it up and it has Hisoka's face on it! How did he put it in my bag without me noticing?

Perhaps I still need improvement. I don't even know Nen and it's already being used on me. Unlucky.

I'll just sleep this off.

"Night Hunter X Hunter world." I whisper then drifting off to sleep.

**Next Morning

"Alright, Hisoka. You really are some sort of magician type."

I chuckle. Time to find Illumi.

Now I set off to find Illumi. No, my target.

It didn't take long for me to find him in the forests. I hid and watched him talking to Hisoka through a device. He turned with a creepy smile on his face, no hint of his supposed anger, to a bush and threw a pin in it. That was where Siper was hiding.

The glass of the scope shattered loudly and he slowly made his way over to her. 

Should I grab the badge and risk getting caught or get caught and fight him?

Ah, what the hell. If I'm gonna die might as well be here, right?

"Illumi." I say. Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't have called him like that. "I mean, G-Gittarackur?"

He turns around and stares. That weird smile still on his fake face.

I sigh in relief when he continues to rummage through her stuff, grabbing the badge.

When he finds it, he turns back around and I'm surprised by what he does next.

He pulls out the pins.

And his face is now Illumi's again.

"How did you know?" He said.

"That's a secret I can't tell anyone."

"Did Hisoka tell you?"

"No- He's not that bad." I say. "Let's just say, I had a vision." Smooth moves Y/N, quite the excuse.

"Why are you he-"

"Stop asking questions, it's kinda weird. I'm here because that girl was my target." I point at the dead body of Siper. Her right eye had a hole in it, where I assume the pin was.

"Hm. I can't just let you have it. Show me you deserve it or take it from me." He said, as emotional as ever. 

Meaning, no emotion.

"Fine. You better not use any extra Nen." I say. His eyes widened slightly. Being from out of this world is great when wanting to surprise people.

I advance forward and feint a kick to his head, reaching out at the same time for the badge he held. This hand hit my own away and I fell to the ground, landing on my feet.

I jumped back before he could do anything to me.

He pulls out some of his pins and throws them at me. I dodge by a hair and grab them. That's some deadly accuracy.

What gave me the idea that fighting him would be okay.

"Man, I really am dumb." I sigh.

He seems to silently judge me before throwing the badge at me.

I catch it almost on a reflex.

"Eh?" I stare dumbfounded at it.

"Take it." He doesn't give me a second look before putting his pins in again.

I gave him back the ones I had.

Suddenly, we see Goz in the distance. Illumi decides to fight him so I watch.

The fight goes on and Goz begs to at least die in a fight with Hisoka. Illumi let's him and he goes off to find Hisoka.

"So...you gonna find Hisoka?" I ask.

He can't really say much in that state so he just walks away. Or maybe he's trying to get away from me. Either way, I was going to follow him.

We arrive to see Goz sprinting at Hisoka with his spear crazily. Illumi quickly reacts, throwing a pin in his neck, then many at his face. He falls on the ground, dead.

"Sorry. I was careless and he got away." Hm.

I stood next to him, knowing Gon was watching.

"Don't lie to me. He probably begged you to grant him a last request and you relented. Am I right?"

Those butterflies look so pretty.

I bite my finger, making it bleed and one of them comes to me.

"Well, I may have felt sorry for the man. He was going to die anyway."

"You really need to stop pitying those who serve no purpose."

"Guilty people all around..." I whispered. The only thing I'm guilty of is simping for these characters without them knowing.

"You've walked away from opponents before finishing them." 

"I do have standards. Why waste time on people that are utterly useless? I only spare those whose premature deaths would be a waste."

"Well, what about his badge?"

"Oh, I already took it." This butterfly was fascinating but did they have to ignore me completely? "I have six points now."

If they were going to ignore me I'd put myself in the conversation. "Yep, I was there, haha." I glare at them for not including me.

"Whoops, didn't see you there Y/N-chan."

"So it's Y/N-chan now? Pft, okay." How nice was it to be called chan by one of them, even if it was the clown.

"Well," Illumi said, taking out his pins once again.

"Hmm... That's always so much fun to watch."

"It does take its toll on me you know." Now, his face was normal and his hair was shoulder-length. It actually looked really nice. "Ah, that's much better."

He dug his hole quickly and jumped in.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep until the deadline. Best of luck." And he was gone under the dirt. I wonder if his bed at home was just a hole in the ground.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Cya'." I waved bye to Hisoka and walked in the direction of Gon's bush. I walked directly next to him and patted him on the head, pretending I was leaning in the bush. "Good luck."

I said it loud enough so Hisoka thought it was for him. But it was for Gon. Hopefully he understood that.

(1146 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you survived. Next time, we'll end the Fourth Phase and start on the Fifth (Also ending it because author is lazy 😔🤚)


	12. Hunters~Chapter 12

The days passed by slowly. With nothing to do, I decided to roam around the island and explore. 

I just noticed something.

They never gave us food to eat!! I totally forgot because I was too focused on checking my stuff and getting the badge.

It's time to go find some or I might starve to death.

I found a river with some fish. I wasn't Gon so I had to fish barehanded. 

"Haah. Alright!" I shout. I caught two fish. I am amazed with myself, quite the accomplishment Y/N. You should get a pat on the back!

**And so, Y/N spent the rest of the time catching fish. She was so amazed by it, she just could not stop. She is not that mean as to keep them all though. Most of them are still swimming today :)

"Phase Four of the Hunter Exam is now officially over! All remaining applicants, please return to the starting point at once! You will be given one additional hour to make your way back."

Might as well take my time. I'm not exactly excited to do anything else. We've been at this Exam for over a week. What if the times are exactly the same in both worlds?

Oh god, what if I can't even go back?

What if, I never see my dumb, idiotic, older brother again?

What if he neglects himself over this?

Stop worrying you complete moron. Everything is fine, yes, very fine.

"Uh, Y/N, why is your face like that." I hear someone say.

"Wah!? Killua, haha, didn't see you there. Nothing to worry about." I dismiss it and notice the other three aren't next to him. "Eh, Gon and the others aren't here yet?"

"Nope." He shrugs. I'm sure internally he's worrying, he just doesn't want to admit it.

"Well I'm sure they'll make it in time." I say.

"Why do you smell like fish..." He turns away.

"Oh. I got my badge from I- I mean, Gittarackur and spent the rest of the time fishing with my hands." He questions my slip up but I also dismiss that.

"-we will check the badges of everyone present here." Khara announces. Pretend Hisoka got someone else other than #80 @-@

Killua was third, and I was fourth. I wish I had a phone to take pictures of this with. Maybe if I go to YorkNew I can buy one.

"So only six applicants have passed?" No, nuh uh, wrongo. "Oh, wait!" Ahaha, yes, make your appearance.

Oh god, I'm becoming Hisoka but worse because I'm actually their friend. Spare me.

"Gon!" Killua shouts excited.

"Three more! You're cutting it close, aren't you?"

"Killua."

Ah, friendship like nothing else.

"Hey, Gon, 'Pika, Oreo- I mean Leorio." I say.

"So, these ten applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam!"

I cheer and we board the airship once again.

**Interview Time ⏰

I stood near the boys as they looked out the window, Leorio promising to make it up to them for the Fourth Phase.

"Attention all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview you. When you hear your number, come to the reception room on the second floor. We'll start with Number 44, Mr. Hisoka."

Gon turned his head, a slightly angry/determined look on his face.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

After Leorio was called, it was finally my turn.

"So, which of the other applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

"I'd say... 44 and 301. 44 is too unpredictable and 301 is just a little tiny bit creepy with those pins."

"I see... Now which of them would you least want to fight?"

"Definitely not 99, 403, 404, or 405. But that's just 'cause they're my friends. Generally, I wouldn't want to fight Hanzo. I'm not quite good with being tortured." Oops, did I just say that? Nah, I did not.

"...You may go now." I sigh in relief and head out.

**Can someone give me a head pat?

"Well, gentlemen." Excuse you Netero. I am a lady. "Everyone rested up? Good. Now then. The Hunter Exam Committee runs this hotel. So, I want all of you to make yourselves at home until  
the battles have concluded."

Explanation, more explaining. Whatever, boring, tune it out.

**I use too many skips T-T

I couldn't watch as Gon got beaten up, it was worse now that it was real and in front of me. I turned around before it could even start. I earned some questioning glances but they soon found out why I wasn't looking.

Since Hanzo admitted defeat, Kurapika and Hisoka's match was next.

They fought for a while, honestly just hitting each other. Until Hisoka whispered to Kurapika something.

Something which I forgot. I'm not the best at memorizing everything.

So Hisoka admitted defeat as well, making it time for me to beat Hanzo's ass.

"Just because your a kid, doesn't mean I'll go eas-" Before I could finish I kicked him in the gut.

"You've got some talk." I sneer. I will fight him for you Gon!

I continued to beat him up until he surrendered. Kurapika and Leorio cheered me on, and some of the others laughed. Gon's existence do make people like that though.

I felt bad but no one got to hurt Gon and get away with it. Not completely.

So the matches went on until it was Killua's match with Illumi, as of now, disguised as Gittarackur.

Ugh, should I even watch this? I really don't want to but, c'mon, the author needs more interesting stuff to happen, I mean, what?

"It's been a while, Kil." Bitch, how could I even stand in the same vicinity as you with what you're gonna do to Killua.

Ah...  
My mood changes quickly here.

I couldn't watch, hear, or exist. I scooted behind Kurapika and sat down, facing away. "Leorio won't need to fight..."

"Y/N?" Kurapika asked, questioning my sudden statement.

"Wah? Oh, nothing."

Illumi used his Nen needle to manipulate Killua and make him kill Bodoro during Leorio's match.

I was really mad. But everyone knew it wasn't at Killua.

Kurapika looked at me again.

"How did you know?"

"Haah.." I sigh. This was way harder to experience in real life. "Just a guess...I guess."

**After the Matches

The door to the conference room slammed open, revealing Gon to everyone in it. 

He walked toward the soundless Illumi. "Apologize to Killua!"

"Sorry? But what for?" 

"You don't know what you did wrong?" ...I'm not gonna say what I just thought, Illumi is the villain here.

"No."

His hand gripped tighter. "You're not qualified to be his big brother."

"I didn't know I had to qualify." Well neither did we think that of friends.

Gon grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into the air. "Friends don't have to, either. He gets to choose!"

Illumi is faced with genuine surprise that his wrist was being basically crushed.

"Don't even bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua."

"And what will you do?"

"It's obvious! I'll bring him back!"

"From the sound of it, you must think I kidnapped my little brother." Well technically you did. Technically- "But he walked out of here of his own free will." Okay, valid point there but clearly his opinion was changed because of the fucking needle in his head.

"He left, but not by free will. You guys were manipulating him. That's the same thing as kidnapping!" Yes, right, Illumi is in the wrong.

"We were just discussing that very subject, Gon." Netero interrupts them. "In fact, Leorio, Kurapika, and Y/N have launched complaints. The committee has been reviewing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

"You saw it yourself. Both during and since his match with the man called Gittarackur, Killua behaved strangely. I believe that there is only reason that Killua committed murder. He was hypnotized." Why do they find out so much later that he was being manipulated through a small pin? "It's generally considered impossi-"

While Kurapika became an investigator I stared at Illumi. If I said what was truly happening would they believe me? Probably only Hisoka and Illumi himself would i'm the whole room...

"It's worth noting that the attack happened during my match with Bodoro. So, it's possible Killua intended to aid my cause. Which means if you're going to disqualify anyone, it should be me!" Leorio states, adding to Kurapika's argument.

"Worth stating, we don't exactly know any of what this family of his can do in terms of power and ability." I say. A little lying never hurt anybody. Okay, maybe it hurt a lot of people but I can't just change the whole story. "For all we know, Illumi is telling the truth but he somehow altered what Killua was thinking."

A reaction. Hisoka flinched slightly and Illumi's head tilted for a second then went back.

Seems I figured it out.

"In any case, it was obvious he wasn't in full control of his actions at the time. Thus, he should not have been disqualified!"

"That is nothing more than speculation. There's no concrete proof. From what we saw, there was no clear indications he was ordered to commit murder. And regarding the hypnotism, I would have to question that claim, as well. I will agree that the incident occurred once the battle between Leorio and Bodoro had gotten underway. At that point, both fighters were evenly matched, all things considered. While Bodoro certainly had more experience, it was clear that Leorio had the more definite edge when it came to raw ability in combat."

Do y'all want to hear this, I don't want to hear this. 

"Given that it was a fair fight, there was no need for Killua to interfere."

"Okay, but we don't have time for this. If we're gonna do what Gon says we should end this quickly." Gon turned and looked at me with a smile.

"Right." Beans continued the lecture about Hunters and such.

(1674 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than usual 😅 I tried to shorten some things but in the end this chapter became boring as well. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, bye bye 👋


	13. Kukuroo Mountain~Chapter 13

I watched from the shadows as Gon told Illumi to tel him where Killua was.

“I want you to tell me where Killua is.”

“You’re really going after him? I think that’s a bad idea.”

“Who cares what you think? Killua is my friend. I’ll get him back, I swear.”

Illumi looked up. “And do they feel the same way?”

Huh. He didn’t notice me yet. In fact, none of them did.

“You bet we do.” Leorio said.

“Fine, then. I doubt you’ll be able to get there, anyway. I’m sure Kil just went back home.”

“Where’s that?”

“On Kukuroo Mountain.” He said it like they knew where that was and how hard it would be to get in. “You can find our family's house at the summit.”

“Kukuroo Mountain?”

“We got it. Thanks a lot.”

They walked away silently.

I followed, knowing Hisoka was behind me going to talk to Illumi.

“Kukuroo Mountain?” I asked, walking up to them.

“Y/N? Did you hear us talking?” Gon asked.

“Yeah. I wasn’t exactly hiding y’know? You guys just didn’t notice me.”

“Oh.” They said.

“Yeah, well, nothing new.” How could I be so nonchalant? I’m still freaking out about being able to talk to them. “Anyways, do you guys know where it is?”

Okay, I’m not a map so I wouldn’t know all the places here except for the ones mentioned.

“Nope, never heard of it.” 

“Me neither, but we can go look it up online.”

“Yo!” Hanzo said.

“Hey, uh, sorry-?” I apologized for beating him up so thoroughly.

“Nah, nothing to worry about. I guess I deserved it.” He shrugged. “I’m heading home. If you ever visit my country, just let me know. I’ll give you a real tour, no tourist traps! Later!”

“Bye!” We waved to him as he walked away.

‘Cloud Hidden Ninja Hanzo’ his card said.

“This certainly is one big, self-assured ninja!” Kurapika said, surprised.

“Hey!” Pokkle said.

“Oh, Pokkle.”

“So we passed. Might as well make the best of it, right? But the question is what am I gonna do next?”

“Yes, you’re right.” Kurapika said.

“I’ve decided that I’ll travel the world, discover new species and as a licensed Exotic Game Hunter, learn everything I can.”

“Oh, hey, what’s that thing?”

“What, this? You use it to find all kinds of information. Is there anything you wanna know? I can search it up for you.”

Gon stopped to think for a second. “Oh, there is! Think you can look up a hunter named Ging? Ging Freecss.”

“I’m curious. So who is this Ging guy, anyway? Everything that’s related to him is behind a tight security system. You need a whole bunch of codes to access it. I think he must have friends on the national level.”

“Really? Forget it, then.”

“Ah, can you search up something else for us too?” I ask. I don’t want to waste too much time.

“Oh, sure. What is it?”

“Kukuroo Mountain.”

“It’s in the Republic of Padokea. It’s open to tourists. Are you guys going there?”

“Yeah.”

“It takes three days by airship.”

“Okay, great. Can you order us some tickets? We’ll pay you back.”

“O-kay! I ordered them, but I gotta go, cya’ later!”

“Bye!”

**Taxi

“What’s going on? Feels like we’ve been stuck here forever.” Me and the guys were squished together. I sat on Kurapika’s lap so Gon’s arm wasn’t too squished.

“This is bad. At this rate, we’ll be late for our flight.”

Leorio yelled at the taxi driver and I could tell Gon was thinking.

“In that case!”

We got out and paid the taxi driver extra for the trouble. Then we started running for the airport.

“Yay!” Gon shouted.

I laughed and ran at his side.

“Hey, Gon! Do you realize how far the airport is?”

“Sure! But I want to go rescue Killua, and I didn’t want to wait around another second!”

“Fine, you win.”

I pick up the pace and stare at the scenery. The water was beautiful in the sunset.

“All right! Race you guys to the airport.” Gon yelled, getting in front of me.

“Hey!” I shouted.

**On the Airship

I sat in front of Gon as he stated at the city below. Leorio and Kurapika came back with food, and Leorio shoved a fry in his mouth.

“So what’s the deal with the long face, Gon?”

“By tomorrow we’ll be in Padokea. You’ll see Killua soon.” At the mention of Killua’s name Gon smiled brightly. Whipped aha.

**On the Train, Dentora Region

The boys looked out the window and I stayed in my seat. I wanted to look outside but it was probably better not to.

“I can almost see it. So that’s where the assassins’ base is, huh? It looks kinda creepy doesn’t it?”

“It does. Once we arrive, we should gather information.”

“Okay.”

**Random Village??

“Kukuroo Mountain. You’ll want to take the scenic mountain bus tour over there. It only runs once a day, but you’ll have a guide to show you around.”

I thanked her and we walked to the bus.

**Bus Time

“I’d like to thank all of you for choosing Lamentation Tours. It’s an honor to have you here. Now, get ready, because we’ll be making our way up to Kukuroo Mountain, home to the Zoldyck family of assassins.” So that was what Killua’s home, er, mountain? looked like.

“Okay everyone. If you’ll look out the window to your right…You’ll see Kukuroo Mountain where the Zoldyck family lives. It’s 3,722-meter high, and it’s surrounded by forest. The Zoldyck estate is rumored to be somewhere on the mountain, although no one has ever actually seen it. The Zoldyck family consists of ten members: Mother and Father, five siblings, grandparents and great-grandfather, all of whom are assassins!”

By now, Leorio was asleep and I was also bored. I knew most of this already.

**The Testing Gates

“Would you look at that…”

The woman explained that we weren’t allowed past this point and Leorio, as always, grumbled about it.

“Miss Tour Guide?”

“Yes?”

“What are we gonna have to do to get inside?”

Dumb A/N: So, I’m just gonna put random quotes I think they’d say now because it’s getting boring 😾

“What? Did you not just hear me??” She was dumbfounded.

“Haha, sorry miss, he’s just joking, y’know?” She laughed nervously with me and turned away.

She gathered herself together and stated more stuff about the Zoldycks.

Meanwhile, the two meatheads walked up to the door. Being the meatheads they were, they tried to break the literal steel gates with explosives.

“Pft-! I, this is hilarious, way better in person.” I laughed out loud, but everyone was too busy watching them take the key from Zebro and enter their death place.

The normal tourists shouted, scared and surprised, seeing Mike’s big and furry hand leave their skeleton’s outside.

“Okay, time to get back on the bus!” The tour guide announced. “Hey, you four, the bus is going to leave without you.”

“It’s alright, we’re staying here.” Gon stated once again, walking away to the gates already.

“What? Well, alright…” The bus left and we stood in front of the gates.

“Are you alright?” Gon knelt next to Zebro.

“I’ll be fine. Mike! Don’t blame those extra pounds on me!” He shouted at the wolf.

Meanwhile, I stared at the height of the gate. “Damn, that’s tall.”

**

The sun set as we explained why we were still here, even after the bus left.

“Hm. So you’re Master Killua’s friends, are you? Happy to hear it.” He poured us tea as he spoke. “I’ve worked here for the past 20 years, you four are the first friends to visit. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but this place is pretty lonely. No one ever visits.”

“Well with a guard dog like that.” I say.

“Yeah. A family of assassins is bound to be unusual. I guess that’s the price they have to pay. Oh well. Anyways, I’m glad you’re here. Thank you for coming.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“But, that doesn't mean I’m able to let any of you inside. You saw it earlier, didn’t you? How big the beast’s arm was? That belonged to Mike, the Zoldyck family’s watchdog.”

If I went super scary would he obey me? Haha, obey me-

Haha what?

“It’s still following the order it’s master gave ten years ago. To kill every intruder that tries to get inside. He isn’t following it, technically, because he keeps eating them.”

“Yes, quite the meal.” I snap my fingers. Zebro laughed, not knowing if I was joking or not.

“But, like I said, I can’t let the friends of young Master Killua get stripped to bones. I can’t let you in.”

As the others asked their questions and Zebro answered them I stared outside.

Why does the sun set always make me feel so at ease. Even though I’m in front of a family of top tier assassins’ home.

**In Front of the Gate

Leorio got ready to attempt to open the door. His face immediately turned red when he tried pushing. He tried pulling and that didn’t work either.

“I tried pushing and pulling but the door won’t budge! What gives?”

“I’m afraid you're just not strong enough.” He took off his uniform jacket and stepped forward. “Watch me.”

When he stood in front of the door he explained more about the door. “This door is officially called the Testing Gate. That’s because anyone who isn’t strong enough to open it… are considered unworthy of entering the Zoldyck estate.”

He flexed his muscles and opened the first gate, grunting. He then stepped back, letting it close once again.

“You won’t need to worry about Mike if you go through this gate. He has special orders not to attack anyone coming through here.” He wiped the sweat off his face. “I should probably mention, the first doors weigh 2 tons each. Each set of doors is twice as heavy as the one before it.”

The others were surprised.

“When young Master Killua returned he opened the Testing Gate to the third ones.”

“Third? That’s like, 12 tons!” Gon shouted.

“Gon, it’s actually 16 tons.” Kurapika corrected. Gon laughed slightly embarrassed at his mistake.

“Do you get it now? This is what it takes just to get to the yard.”

“Wait, I want to give it a try.” I asked. They looked at me surprised.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. Let’s give it a go.” I walked up to the doors with a small grin. Let’s see how much strength I have.

I blew a breath of air out and placed my hands on the door. I pushed hard and the gate opened! 

“Wah! Y/N got the gate open!”

“How did she get it to the 5th door?!” Leorio exclaimed. I looked up to see if it was true. He wasn’t lying.

“Ah?” I stared dumbfounded at it and let go.

The guys stared at me in shock and amazement.

They stayed silent for a bit when a question popped up in my head.

“Oh! Do all of us have to open the door or can one of us just open it and we all go?”

“Hmm. This hasn’t ever happened before so I'm not sure. Usually the group pushes the door together.” He stayed in thought. “The Masters wouldn’t be happy about visitors but if it’s through the Testing Gate… I’d guess it’s okay. But maybe they should train so they can open the doors too.”

“You’re right.” I say. Wouldn’t want to rush things too much. “Let’s go then?”

He nods and he opens the Gate again, allowing us in.

“Hey, are you sure it’s okay for us to come in?” Leorio asks, suspicious of the silence.

“Of course, you entered through the Testing Gate.” He suddenly called for Mike. “Mike! Come here!”

Growling came from our right. We all turned, expecting Mike to appear soon.

The big dog finally appeared and stood in front of Gon. He started shaking a little when he saw him.

I got a slight tingle down my spine, but I was okay.

To be fairly honest, his eyes weren’t that scary. It was actually kinda pretty for something described as scary. Mike lay down and analyzed all of us.

“This animal is like none you’ll ever encounter in the wild. It’s trained to hunt. As we speak, Mike is memorizing the appearances and scents of you. There isn’t anything else on his mind right now.”

We stared at him, basically frozen to the spots we stood.

If I tried to touch him would he try to attack me? Probably shouldn’t test it until I have Nen.

“Well, how long will you be staying?”

“Until we see Killua!” Gon’s fire hadn’t dimmed the least. He was still determined to get Killua back.

Zebro chuckled. “Right then, follow me.”

(2155 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, I wrote a lot but I took so long to do so TvT Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoyed reading this :) See you next time maybe 👀


	14. Strength Training~Chapter 14

“Here we are, the servants’ quarters. It’s getting late so you guys can stay here tonight.” Zebro pushes the door open, evidently scratching the ground with its weight. “Please, come in.”

The boys headed in first and I followed.

“Guests? Don’t see that everyday.” The man named Seaquant walked down the stairs with a cigarette in his mouth. Nasty.

“This is Seaquant, a co-worker of mine.”

“Good evening.” Gon said.

He huffed and said, “Zebro doesn’t take a liking to just anybody. Make yourselves at home, but it’s easier said than done.”

**

“You wanna see young Master Killua? That’s funny.” Seaquant laughed.

“Actually, we’re dead serious.” Leorio said angrily.

“Then have some advice, give up now and go home.”

“What did you say?”

“Zebro told you about the Testing Gate, right? You wanna know what this place is like then that’s one example.”

“It won’t be easy, we get that. But still, I’m not leaving yet. Not until I see Killua.”

Seaquant stares at him dumbfounded.

“When he was in trouble before I wasn’t there when I should’ve been. If I was… If I’d just been there… I know I could've stopped him. He’s my friend and he’s really important to me.” Everyone sat in silence at his words.

“I understand.” Zebros chuckled. “Let’s start training. I’m gonna need you three to put something on.”

“Three? What about the girl.”

“She already opened the door to the fifth Gate.” Zebros announced.

“What?!”

“I know, I was surprised too.” I said. It was really a surprise to me.

“Anyways.” Zebros got up and went to another room, grabbed the weighted jackets and came back, making them wear it. “They weigh 50 kilograms. Make sure to wear them at all times except for when you're going to sleep.”

They all got them on and sat at the table.

“Here, have some tea.” I giggled quietly, knowing what’s about to happen at all times is really fun.

“What the—!” Leorio yelled, trying to pick up the cup. They all grunted, not able to pick it up.

“The cups weigh 20 kilograms, and this teapot weighs 40.”

“What?” Kurapika finally said something in surprise.

“All the furniture and utensils here weigh over 20 kilograms each.”

“I see what you're getting at. So this will serve as training.”

“Don’t worry guys, I know you can do it!” I cheered them on.

“By the way, where’s the bathroom?” Leorio slowly stood up.

“Right through that door over there.” Zebros pointed his hand at a door behind us.

“Let me guess. The bathroom door is also…”

“Of course, the door weighs 500 kilograms.”

“Five hundred?” Leorio looked like the life was sucked out of him.

3rd Person POV

“About that friend of yours. Y/N opened the Gate but doesn’t seem to be trying to get any farther. Your other friend, Gon. He can’t even open the gate. He’ll probably give up.” Milluki smirked evilly, not showing that he was kinda scared of the power of the 12 year old girl.

Killua moved a little hearing their names.

“Gon, Y/N… They're here?”

“Milluki! You’ve said far too much. Now, you see, Kil—” She scolded her other son before turning to Killua, getting interrupted.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” He gleed back at her.

Suddenly he was hit with the whip. “Don’t you ever talk to Mom like that again!”

“I told you to shut your mouth!” She lowered her voice. “I didn’t think telling you was necessary. He can’t open the gate, not in a million years.”

“But Y/N did. And he will too, I know it.”

She sighed. “Well isn’t that just divine? However, they won’t make it here. I can promise you that.”

“They will. They’ll prove you wrong.” Killua’s eyes glinted with promise, he knew how stubborn they could get.

Y/N’s POV

We stood in front of the gates again in the morning. It strangely smelt like rain now that I paid attention to it. Maybe it’s because of that thunder cloud on top of the mountain.

I watched on the side with Zebros and Seaquant while Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio stared at the Testing Gate.

As soon as Gon stepped forward Leorio decided to speak up.

“Wait, Gon. You just watch, okay?”

“But why?”

“You need to let your arm heal properly first.”

“If Kurapika and I can open it ourselves, you don’t have to worry. Let us handle it.”

“Fine.” He didn’t look too happy about it but he trusted them.

They went to the Gate and prepared to open it.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

They pushed the door but it didn't move.

“We only just started training. If we work hard enough, I know we can do it!”

“I wish I could share your optimism.”

The two boys trained hard throughout the day.

In the middle the two boys caught Gon doing push-ups all alone. Of course I was watching but I was hiding so they didn’t notice.

Gon laughed sheepishly and stopped.

When they went to sleep Gon and I snuck out and Gon trained. I just watched because I wasn’t tired.

The next day they tried again but it didn’t work, just like yesterday.

“I’m telling you, it’s not happening.”

“If it’s not happening then quit watching and do your job!” Leorio shouted.

“Tch.”

“Gon is one of us. And he’s made it clear he wants to see his friend. It’s only right to help him achieve his goal.”

They tried again, but this time Seaquant interrupted.

“You can’t keep pushing aimlessly. Get your timing in sync. Push both doors simultaneously with all you’ve got.” He walked away after giving in to helping them.

We smiled at his retreating figure.

This time, the door opened by a crack. But in their surprise, they let their strength fall through and they were flung backwards.

“Leorio! Kurapika!” We shouted, running toward them.

“It moved a little.” Leorio grinned. Gon’s face finally had a smile again. He looked stressed this whole time.

**

“Why don't you take off those vests, you two?”

“Huh? Well, don’t mind if I do.” Leorio immediately took it off, happy to get a breath. “All right, now we’ll be able to open it for sure.

The two put their hands to the door. “3, 2, 1.” They pushed with all their might but it only went a little farther than yesterday.

Gon took off the fabric holding his arm up. He went to the Gate and put his hands on the door too.

“Gon!”

“What do you think you’re doing? Your arm, remember?”

“It’s okay. It’s healed now. So anyway, we gotta match our breathing.”

“Right.”

They pushed hard and it opened. Gon fell through and on the ground. The boys shouted in joy.

**

“Just follow this path and head toward the mountain. The mansion should be up there somewhere. Never been there myself, which is kinda embarrassing. I’m sorry I can’t be of any more help.”

“No sir, you have been. Mr. Zebro, Seaquant, thanks for everything.” Gon bowed and I did the same.

“Yeah, thanks.” I said. I’m not good at thanking people…

He nods and we go off.

**Meeting Canary (^·^)

“Please leave now, you're trespassing on private property. I can't allow you to pass without permission. ”

“But we came through the Testing Gate.”

“The butler’s quarters did not give you permission to enter.”

“What the heck do we need to do to get permission? I even told them I was Killua’s friend and everything.”

“Who knows? No one has ever received permission.”

By now Gon was kinda irritated. “Then I guess we're gonna have to trespass!”

“I suppose so. In any case, this is where I draw the line.” She literally draws a line. “Take one step past it and I will remove you by force if necessary.”

The others got in stance to fight but Gon held a hand to them, walking up to Canary. He stepped past the line, making her hit him with the staff.

“Damnit!” Leorio and Kurapika got their weapons out but I stood there, watching.

“Leorio! Kurapika! Stay where you are. I’ll handle this.” Sometimes I just want to freak out about being here. It’s been a few weeks already.

“Look, we didn’t come here to fight anyone. We just want to see Killua.”

“Your motives don’t matter. I have my orders, and it is my duty to follow them.” Gon once again walked up to the girl only to get hit again.

“Try all you might. I will not let you pass.”

“I will pass. I’m gonna see Killua!”

This continued. Gon walked up to her and got hit back.

It continued for hours, until sunset.

By now Gon was beat up a lot.

“Stop right there. Please go away!” Gon did the exact opposite and got hit again. “Why won’t you just give up? You know it’s pointless! Please stop him! You’re his friends! Why…?”

She silenced upon seeing our faces.

“What’s the big deal? I just came here to see my friend. The only reason I’m here is to see Killua! So why are you making me go through all of this?” He angrily punched the stone pillar next to Canary, causing the birds to fly away in fright. “Hey.”

Canary gasped in surprise.

“I crossed the line. Shouldn’t you hit me?” She held her staff with shaking hands. “I can tell you’re different from Mike. You may be trying to cover up your feelings, but you still have a heart. When I mentioned Killua’s name your eyes softened for a moment.”

She started crying.

“Please… Help him. Help Master—” She’s cut off but something hitting her in the head. We all gasped.

“Honestly… What was that servant babbling about? She made it sound like we were being mean to Killua.” We ran to the unconscious girl and tried to help her. “How rude. She’s just a bloody apprentice. And you must be Gon. Illumi told me all about you. Killua is aware that you’ve been on the premises for some time now. I have a message from Killua he wanted me to relay to you.”

Gon looked away from Canary to hear the message.

“Thank you for coming. I’m happy you did. But I can't see you right now. I’m sorry.”

(1721 Word Count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’ve been planning and stuff and suddenly had a few days where I didn’t want to write. That’s also why the last chapter was a little delayed. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed as always （＾ω＾）


	15. GOMEN AO3

I’m sorry but I really can’t stand publishing on Ao3 because I don’t have the time to make everything bold or italicized and such. Therefore I’m going to continue posting on Wattpad but I’m stopping on Ao3. If you’d like to continue reading on Wattpad my user is Fudge_Seungmin. If you’d like you can check out my other works but I’m focusing mainly on this one. Thank you for your time :)


End file.
